We R Young
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: One-shot


A/N: I am back with a one-shot, although it maybe one of my lasts. I was watching the video for Glee's "We are Young". And I thought it would've been fun to see a New Directions/Warblers collaboration after Regionals. In this story, instead of Rachel/Finn relationship, Smytheberry are together instead. This is an AU one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

At Regionals waiting results...

Rachel was standing onstage with the New Directions awaiting the results for Regionals. This was her Senior year, and last shot for a Nationals title before she heads off to New York to attend NYADA and take the Broadway world by storm. Last year they didn't even crack the top ten due to Finn kissing her onstage, costing them Nationals,and also almost cost her relationship with Sebastian. Sebastian and Rachel had broken up temporarily. During that separation, she became weak and found herself back into Finn's arms. Sebastian spent the summer in Paris. When he returned, she was miserable because she wasn't with the one she truly loved.

She was glad that Sebastian hadn't given up on her. He came to her house to reveal that he still loves her, and she shouldn't be with Finn because it should be HIM, Sebastian, that she turns to, the one she shared her heart and dreams with. Many still didn't understand their relationship. Sebastian had always chased after Blaine and appeared to be gay. He and Rachel met through Blaine and Kurt, and spent alot of time together. They had such a sexual chemistry and passion between them, that it was a no brainer that they fell in love. She knew Sebastian better than anyone.

Just as the judge was about to announce the winner, she stole a glance at her handsome boyfriend, captain of the Warblers. He gave her a real smile, the one he reserved just for her. Sebastian winked at her, and mouthed, "I love you". Rachel mouthed "I love you too. "

The Judge: And the runner up for the 2012 Showchoir Regionals is...The Dalton Academy Warblers! New Directions you're headed to Nationals!

Rachel froze and jumped up and down excited, but saw the faces of her boyfriend, Sebastian and fellow Warblers, who became her friends back when Kurt and Blaine still attended Dalton. Blaine and Sebastian shook hands.

Rachel waited backstage for the warblers.

Rachel: Hello Warblers! You guys were amazing! I'm sorry you wont be going to Nationals, though. No hard feelings?

Warblers: Congratulations Rachel!

Nick: Don't worry Rachel we still love you, and this will just make us work harder for Sectionals in the fall.

Sebastian pulled Rachel into the hallway, "Rach,congratulations you were incredible. I'd rather have Los to you then to Sylvester and Aural Intensity. Sounds kind of kinky by the way."

Rachel: *kiss on lips* Perv..

Sebastian: Seriously, Iam happy you guys have a second chance after last year. Just no kissing Hudson this time okay?

Rachel: You know I love you right?

Sebastian: I know..I love you,too.

Rachel wrapped her hands around Sebastian, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

Sebastian pulls away, "Well I guess myself and the Warblers need to head back to Dalton." He starts to walk away.

Rachel got an idea.."Sebastian ?!"

Sebastian: "Yeah?"

Rachel: On behalf of myself and New Directions, we would like to invite you and the Warblers to join us in the Auditorium to celebrate our victory, and hopefully new friendship between the clubs.

Sebastian: Hmm, well on behalf of the Warblers, lead the way.

Sebastian and Rachel walked hand in hand to the Auditorium where the New Directions and Warblers were waiting.

"We Are Young"

[Rachel:]  
>Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
>My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar<br>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

[Sebastian:]  
>I know I gave it to you months ago<br>I know you're trying to forget  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<br>The holes in my apologies, you know  
>I'm trying hard to take it back<p>

[Sam:]  
>So if by the time the bar closes<p>

[Sam and Quinn:]  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home

[Sebastian, Rachel and New Directions/Warblers:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Santana, Mercedes, Nick and Blaine:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Blaine:]  
>Now I know that I'm not all that you got<br>I guess that I  
>I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<p>

[Rachel:]  
>But our friends are back<br>So let's raise a cup  
>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<p>

[Sebastian w/ Warblers :]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Mercedes:]  
>Whoa<p>

[New Directions w/ Warblers:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Quinn w/ New Directions]  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

[Warblers w/ New Directions Boys:]  
>The world is on my side<br>I have no reason to run  
>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<p>

[Santana:]  
>The angels never arrived<br>But I can hear the choir  
>So will someone come and carry me home<p>

[Rachel:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire (RachelSebastian)  
>We can burn brighter than the sun (RachelSebastian)

[Mercedes:]  
>We are young, yeah<p>

[New Directions w/Warblers:]  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<p>

*song ends*

The New Directions and Warblers celebrated, and Rachel & Sebastian held each other and crashed lips against the others and just stared into each others eyes, no words needed.

Sebastian: I love you Broadway.

Rachel: I love you more, Songbird.

Sebastian: So...need help with Nationals? Lol

Rachel: Always...

They walked out of the Auditorium together. Nationals here they come..


End file.
